Wind Chime
by kagurra amaya
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha terus bermimpi hal yang sama berulang kali. Hingga dia bertemu seorang pemuda bersurai matahari dan sebuah fuurin mencurigakan. Apakah mimpi yang di lihat nya selama ini memiliki sebuah arti? summary tidak nyambung. sasunaru. shounen-ai. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Ame datang lagi. Ne minna-san,sebelum-nya ame ingin mengucapkan minal 'aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin…

Kali ini bawa fic three-shoot—mungkin. Ni fic ame dapat setelah ame nonton anime Jigoku shoujo— padahal tu anime udah lama keluar-nya tapi ame baru bisa lihat akhir-akhir ini*pundung di pojokan*—alasannya karena itu anime banyak banget suara lonceng dan juga terinspirasi dari Naruto shippuden movie, err berapa ya? Ame lupa. Pokoknya tentang Shion. Kalo di situ begitu dengar suara lonceng bisa melihat masa depan, dan kalau pada fic ini begitu mendengar suara fuurin bisa melihat kilasan masa lalu. Dan jika ada yang menunggu dua fic ame yang lain, mohon maaf karena ame menghiatuskan ke-dua fic itu. Tapi sekarang ame sudah mulai mengerjakan keduanya. . . Okay mending langsung baca aja. **Happy Reading minna-san!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Confort**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), shounen-ai, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Wind Chime — Fuurin**

**Cring**

"_sa-sasuke. . .ugh!" surai sewarna matahari memenuhi penglihatannya. Suara berat menggema tepat ditelinganya. Dapat dirasakannya nafas berat dan tersenggal-senggal yang terasa dilehernya. Tangan kanannya bisa merasakan liquid yang mengalir dari tubuh dihadapannya. Dapat dirasakannya juga detak jantung yang terasa semakin lemah di genggamannya._

"_Ai-shi-t-te-ru,"_ kata itulah yang terdengar terakhir kalinya sebelum dia terbangun di tempat yang familiar untuknya, kamarnya. Mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini mengangkat tangannya yang berwarna putih pucat, melihat telapak tangannya yang entah mengapa dapat di rasakannya detak jantung lemah seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang.

**Cring**

"Ugh, sa-sakit!" reflek mencengkram kepala dengan helaian ravennya saat dia rasakan gelombang sakit menghantam kepalanya, merintih pelan, dan lebih kuat mencengkram kepalanya berharap rasa sakit ini segera menghilang.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Sebelum ini semuanya baik-baik saja, setidaknya sebelum pesta ulang tahun-nya yang ke enam belas. Ya benar, semua ini di mulai sejak usianya memasuki angka enam belas. Setiap malam dia bermimpi hal yang sama bersamaan dengan suara denting fuurin. Bermimpi sosok yang mirip dirinya—atau mungkin memang dirinya— membunuh seorang pemuda bersurai pirang. Sekarang usianya telah memasuki angka tujuh belas tahun dan itu artinya sudah hampir satu tahun dia memimpikan hal yang sama.

"Sasuke-kun" dapat di dengar olehnya suara lembut yang familiar memanggil namanya dari balik pintu kamar. Suara sang ibu yang memanggilnya untuk sarapan. Menyahut panggilan sang ibu dan bergegas ke kamar mandi—melakukan aktifitas paginya.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun, bagaimana tidurmu?" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai hitam panjang dan bermata onyx—Uchiha Mikoto —begitu melihat putra bungsunya sampai dimeja makan. Dan dapat di dengarnya gumaman 'hn' dan ucapan 'ohayou' sebagai jawaban.

"Kau bermimpi buruk lagi otouto?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dan bermata onyx. Parasnya bagai duplikat Uchiha bungsu. Dia Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Hn," jawabnya dingin. Ck, dasar Uchiha.

"Sebaiknya periksakan ke dokter, mimpi burukmu benar-benar harus diatasi," kali ini sang kepala keluarga berpendapat. Meskipun seorang Uchiha Fugaku terkenal akan sikap dingin, arogan dan apatis. Dia tetaplah seorang manusia dan seorang kepala keluarga, tidak mungkin menghiraukan kebiasaan mimpi buruk putra bungsunya yang dalam taraf menghawatirkan.

"Ya benar, hari ini kau libur saja Sasuke-kun. Kita ke dokter," Mikoto membenarkan apa yang dikatakan suaminya. Memang benar, sudah hampir setahun putra bungsunya sepert ini. Dan Sasuke selalu menolak jika di bujuk untuk pergi ke dokter. Jangankan untuk pergi ke dokter, menceritakan apa yang dia mimpikan saja tidak pernah.

"Aku baik-baik saja tou-san, kaa-san," tolak Sasuke lembut.

"Kau yakin otouto?" Tanya Itachi memastikan kembali dan dijawab gumaman andalan Uchiha. Dan setelahnya acara sarapan keluarga Uchiha diselimuti keheningan.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya tenang menuju gedung utama Konoha High School. Berjalan dengan tenang, memasukkan kedua tangan kesaku celananya, headset biru donker terpasang apik ditelinganya. Menghalau suara berisik siswi-siswi yang meng-klaim diri sebagai fansnya.

Setelah sampai gedung sekolah segera sasuke menuju ruang loker, mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas dengan hening. Tidak ada teriakan-teriakan centil yang mengganggunya. Mengingat jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh, sedangkan pelajaran akan dimulai pada pukul delapan. Memasuki kelas yang tentu saja masih sepi dan menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Menumpukan pandangannya pada langit yang telah terlihat biru meski hari masih pagi. Entah kenapa sejak dulu dia suka sekali melihat langit, sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya akan sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui.

**Cring**

Tiba-tiba gelombang rasa sakit menghantam kepalanya kembali bersamaan dengan suara fuurin yang berdenting. Dan dia melihat kilasan lain yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

_Terlihat olehnya seorang pemuda berperawakan mirip dirinya sedang berjalan di tengah keramaian. Di kanan dan kirinya berdiri stand penjual makanan, aksesoris dan berbagai macam pemainan. Seperti sebuah festival, mungkin festival hanabi._

_Pemuda itu mebalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap kebelakang hingga terlihatlah wajahnya. Bibir yang sama dengannya, hidung yang sama dengannya, mata yang sama dengannya. sebuah senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya begitu orang yang—mungkin—ditunggunya telah tiba. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang acak dengan iris sapphire yang begitu memukau. Pemuda itu memakai yukata orange dengan motif himawari dengan obi berwarna merah, membuatnya semakin terlihat mencolok di malam hari._

"_Maaf aku terlambat, hosh.." ucap pemuda itu terengah. Mungkin dia berlari untuk sampai ketempat ini._

"ke…suke…Sasuke!" mengerjabkan matanya perlahan begitu dia mendengar suara teman sekelasnya. Menolehkan pandangannya ke samping dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neji kembali begitu melihat wajah sahabatnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Hn," mengedarkan pandangannya ke kelas yang ternyata telah ramai, meskipun beberapa bangku masih terlihat kosong.

Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit, memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendengar suara fuurin saat sedang terjaga. Yang dia lihat juga berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah. Kali ini seorang pemuda yang mirip dirinya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda pirang. Dia tidak bisa mengingat wajah pemuda bersurai pirang itu, yang di ingatnya hanya iris bagaikan langit yang selalu di lihatnya. Mungkinkan itu adalah pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda yang terbunuh dalam mimpinya?

Menghentikan lamunannya begitu mendengar suara pintu kelas terbuka dan nampaklah seorang guru bersurai perak dengan masker yang selalu menutupi wajahnya, Hatake Kakashi. _Tumben sensei satu ini tidak terlambat?_ Mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran setiap siswa-siswi di dalam kelas.

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san, " sapa Kakashi dengan senyum dibalik maskernya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu sensei!" jawab murid-murid serentak.

"Sensei?" seorang siswi berambut pink lembut layaknya bunga sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya, pertanda bahwa dia ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Ya, Haruno-san?"

"Kok sensei tidak terlambat? Apa pagi ini sensei tidak tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan ataupun menolong nenek-nenek yang menyeberang jalan?" tanyanya dan di ikuti anggukan sebagian besar murid di kelas.

Sensei bersurai perak itu hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan muridnya, apa lagi pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan pandangan setuju dari hampir sebagian besar penghuni kelas. "Err, tidak. Hari ini saya tidak tersesat dan saya juga tidak bertemu dengan nenek-nenek yang ingin menyeberang jalan." Jawab Kakashi dengan gugup.

"Seharusnya sensei terlambat saja hari ini," ucap—ngawur—seorang siswi berambut pirang di ikat pony tail. Dan anehnya didukung anggukan mantap dari sebagian penghuni kelas.

Dan Kakashi tidak tahu harus berkata apa menaggapi pernyataan itu. Berdehem sekali mengembalikan wibawa-nya sebagai seorang guru sebelum berujar, "hari ini kalian akan dapat teman baru."

Dan seisi kelas langsung ricuh begitu Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bertanya-tanya seperti apa murid baru yang akan memasuki kelas mereka. Berdehem sekali kemudian menghentikan keributan di dalam kelas dan memanggil seseorang yang masih ada di balik pintu.

"Namikaze-san, silahkan masuk."

Dan kepala pirang menyembul dari balik pintu begitu Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memasuki kelas dengan menundukkan kepala pirangnya.

"Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu."

"Watashi no namae wa Namikaze Naruto-desu, dozo yorushiku." Kepala pirang itu masih setia menunduk. Mungkin masih merasa gugup.

Naruto pov

"Watashi no namae wa Namikaze Naruto-desu, dozo yorushiku." Aku memperkenalkan diriku masih dengan kepala yang menunduk. Jujur saja aku merasa gugup saat ini, selain itu aku juga merasa takut dengan reaksi yang akan di berikan oleh calon teman-teman sekelasku, apakah mereka juga akan membenciku setelah melihat wajahku—seperti yang terjadi di sekolahku dulu.

Aku mendengar Kakashi-sensei yang memintaku untuk mengangkat wajahku. Aku juga mendengar desakan dari murid-murid di kelas ini yang memintaku untuk mengangkat wajah. Huh, yasudahlah. Akhirnya dengan perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku, wajahku terasa memanas begitu bertatap muka dengan murid-murid di kelas ini. Jujur saja aku memang merasa canggung dengan orang baru. Dan begitu aku mengangkat wajahku, aku bisa melihat wajah siswa-siswi di kelas ini yang terlihat memerah dan keadaan kelaspun menjadi hening seketika.

"KYAAA!"

Dan begitu mendengar pekikan keras itu, aku jadi merasa takut. Mungkinkah mereka akan membenciku juga.

Naruto pov end

"KYAAA!"

Dan pekikan—teriakan—keras menggema seketika begitu si murid baru mengangkat wajahnya. _Malaikat,_mungkin itulah yang di pikirkan oleh penghuni kelas ini. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada pemuda secantik itu? Lihatlah, tubuhnya yang mungil untuk ukuran seorang pemuda, ukuran badan ideal untuk para gadis, kulitnya berwarna tan eksotis dan terlihat sangat lembut, rambut pirangnya yang mencuat ke segala arah, juga tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi tembamnya. Membuat wajah manis itu semakin terlihat manis. Dan jangan lupakan bibir mungil berwarna pink yang membuat siapapun tergoda untuk mencicipinya. Dari semua itu, yang paling memukau adalah sepasang iris sapphire yang menatap mereka polos. Iris bagaikan langit mungkin juga samudera yang siap menenggelamkan mereka dalam pesona sang Namikaze. Tinggal menambahkan sayap putih dan linggkaran cahaya di atas kepala pirangnya dan pemuda itu sudah seperti malaikat.

"Astaga! Kau manis sekali. Apa benar kau ini laki-laki?" komentar seorang siswa berambut cokelat dengan tattoo segitiga merah di masing-masing pipinya.

Dan komentar-komentar lain terus mengalir, memuji betapa indahnya pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

**Cring**

Teriakan keras dari deretan bangku belakang menghentikan segala komentar yang masih mengalir. Di belakang sana terlihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengerang kesakitan sembari mencengkram surai raven-nya. Dan terdengar suara teman-teman yang lain berusaha bertanya dan menenangkan Sasuke. Sasuke terus mengerang kesakitan hingga akhirnya jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Mengerang sekali sebelum akhirnya iris onyx itu menampakkan diri, mengerjab perlahan menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Ruang kesehatan. Ya benar, saat ini dia berada di ruang kesehatan. Menolehkan kepalanya ke samping begitu mendengar ucapan bernada ramah seseorang.

"Kau sudah bangun Uchiha-san?" Tanya seorang guru kesehatan ber-name tag Shizune dengan ramah. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" lanjutnya.

"Hn, sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih."

"Baiklah, kau istirahatlah dulu. Aku ada urusan sebentar,"

Mengalihkan pandangan menuju langit-langit putih ruang kesehatan. Mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya sehingga dirinya terdampar di tempat ini. Seingatnya dia sedang berada di dalam kelas, memandaang langit dari tempatnya duduk. Kemudian Kakashi sensei memasuki kelas dengan seorang murid baru. Karena penasaran apa yang membuat keadaan kelas menjadi ribut, dirinya mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Di sana, di depan kelas dia melihat pemuda itu. Dan kemudian dia merasakan sakit di kepalanya bersamaan dengan denting fuurin yang menggema. Tapi ada yang aneh, kali ini dirinya tidak melihat kilasan mimpi itu.

Memejamkan mata begitu rasa kantuk dia rasakan, mungkin pengaruh obat yang sebelunya dia minum

.

.

.

**Cring**

"_Ne 'suke, maaf aku terlambat." Seorang pemuda blonde beryukata orange dengan motif himawari tampak sedang berusaha memulihkan kembali nafasnya._

"_Dobe,"sedangkan pemuda raven di depannya hanya menanggapi ucapan si blonde dengan panggilan—ejekan—kesayangannya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Tapi jika di perhatikan lebih seksama maka akan terlihat rona merah di pipi porselin pemuda yang di panggil 'suke oleh si blonde._

"_Ne 'suke, kau tidak marah-kan? Aku-kan sudah minta maaf," si blonde Nampak tidak enak hati melihat reaksi yang di berikan si raven._

"'_suke~" panggilnya dengan nada manja. Kedua tangannya dikatupkan di depan dada, mata birunya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan berkedip-kedip imut._

"_hah, ku maafkan. Jangan ulangi lagi," memilih menyerah daripada terus di suguhi pemandangan 'indah' pemuda blonde di depannya. Tidak ingin buang-buang waktu, si raven segera mengamit tangan berkulit tan pemuda blonde. Menariknya masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang bersukaria dalam festival._

"_Sasuke, kita ke sana ya?" ajak si blonde. Telunjuk berkulit tan-nya menunjuk salah satu stand yang mejual pernak-pernik._

"_Hn,"_

"_Selamat datang," seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan yukata biru dengan motif bunga lili menyambut keduanya. Senyum ramah terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" lanjut sang penjaga stand._

"_Teme, bagaimana menurutmu dengan ini?" kedua tangan tan itu mengangkat dua buah fuurin dengan motif yang berbeda. Yang satu bermotif pusaran air dan satu lagi bermotif kipas dengan background langit biru yang memukau._

"_Anda pintar memilih, itu adalah fuurin dengan motif edisi terbatas. Masing-masing hanya ada satu," puji penjaga stand berambut merah itu._

"_Aku ambil keduanya," Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membeli dua buah fuurin yang saat ini dibawa si pirang._

_Kemudian keduanya keluar dari stand penjual penak-pernik, menuju stand lain._

Mengejap mata perlahan begitu merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan di dapatinya Neji berdiri di sana kemudian mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku membawakanmu sesuatu untuk makan siang," Hyuuga muda itu menyerahkan sekantong plastik berisi roti isi selai jeruk dan jus tomat.

"Hn,"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neji.

"Hn,"

"Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan bahasa manusia?"

"Hn,"

"Agh! Terserah padamu," Neji berteriak geram mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi ruang kesehatan begitu mendengar dua huruf andalan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

To be countinue. . .

Terakhir. . .**REVIEW PLEASE MINNA-SAN!**

**REVIEW. . .REVIEW. . .REVIEW. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

Konbanwa minna-san! Ame mau balas review yang tidak log in dulu. . .

**sheren**

Iya, ini sudah lanjut. . .

Terimakasih sudah read and review. . .

**Namikaze Delin**

Iya ini sudah lanjut. Tidak sampe angst ko, ame tidak sampe hati buatnya, jadi cup cup jangan nangis. . .*ditendang*

Terimakasih atas pujiannya :-). Update kilat? Gomenne, untuk yang satu ini ame tidak bisa janji.

Terimakasih sudah read and Review. . .

**Guest. nurin-san**

Fuurin ya? Fuurin itu lonceng angin. Biasanya terbuat dari kaca berbentuk bola. Di tengah kaca ada besi berbentuk tabung-kalo gak ada besinya gak bisa bunyi. Terus di bagian bawah ada kertas yang di hubungkan sama besi-nya. Kalo kena angin kertas akan bergerak begitu juga besinya yang akan memukul kacanya.

Ugh! Ame bingung jelas in. Silahkan nurin-san search aja, keyword nya wind chime atau fuurin.

Sasuke melihat kilasan masa lalunya bukan masa depan.

Ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih sudah read and review. . .

**mikaze**

Terimakasih sudah di bilang seru! Iya, ame akan melanjutkan fic ini sampai selesai. Saat ini ame sedang mengerjakan-kemungkinan-untuk chapter terakhir.

Terimakasih sudah read and review. . .

**yuichi**

Iya ini sudah lanjut. Terimakasih sudah read and review. . .

.

Ame lagi males cuap-cuap jadi langsung aja, **Happy Reading minna-san. Read and Review Please!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Confort**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), shounen-ai, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Prev. Story . . .**

Mengejapkan mata perlahan begitu merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan di dapatinya Neji berdiri di sana, kemudian Sasuke mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku membawakanmu sesuatu untuk makan siang," Hyuuga muda itu menyerahkan sekantong plastik berisi roti isi selai jeruk dan jus tomat.

**Wind Chime — Fuurin**

Sudah sebulan dia resmi menjadi anggota kelas 2-1 Konoha High School. Dan dia benar-benar senang begitu mengetahui teman-temannya dapat menerima dirinya. Dia juga tidak mengalami pembully-an seperti di sekolahnya dulu. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang membuatnya benar-benar kerepotan.

"KYAA! Naru-_channn_!" beberapa gadis berteriak-teriak histeris begitu mengetahui kedatangan Naruto pagi ini.  
"Hari ini kau benar-benar imut, Naru-_chan_," kali ini seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis dengan senyum yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya menghampiri Naruto.

"NARU-_CHAN_!" kali ini teriakan dari seorang gadis bersurai musim semi berlari ke-arahnya kemudian menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam area gedung sekolah. Menerobos kumpulan siswa-siswi yang mengelilingi pemuda manis bersurai pirang.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang membuatnya kerepotan maka dengan mantap dia akan menjawab reaksi siswa siswi di kelas—sekolah— ini yang entah kenapa begitu tertarik dengannya. Berteriak histeris setiap melihatnya, mengatakan bahwa dia manis, imut, cantik bahkan tidak sedikit siswa yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. What the hell! Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang lelaki! Dan jika para fans-nya sudah menggila maka gadis berambut pink ini pasti datang dan menyeretnya ke kelas.

"Hah..hah..terimakasih Sakura-_chan_." Naruto membungkuk dengan ke-dua telapak tangan menumpu pada lututnya, berusaha mengatur napas setelah berlari dari halaman hingga koridor.

"Haah, tidak masalah naru-_chan_. Sepertinya _fans_-mu semakin menggila,aku rasa sebaiknya kau harus segera mencari seorang pemuda untuk kau jadikan kekasih."

"Aku ini laki-laki Sakura-_chan_!" sentak Naruto tidak terima jika di bilang harus mencari kekasih seorang pemuda. Yang benar saja, dirinya itu seorang _straight_!

"Iya iya, kau laki-laki." Gadis musim semi itu melenggang pergi memasuki kelas menghiraukan gerutuan si _blonde_ yang belum terima akan perkataannya.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_!"

"Berisik!" sentak seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang merasa tidur paginya terganggu akibat teriakan Naruto yang kelewat keras. Pemuda yang duduk di bagian belakang itu kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangan yang di lipat diatas meja kemudian kembali tidur.

Dalam satu bulan dia sudah bisa akrab hampir dengan siswa-siswi di kelas ini, tetapi masih hampir belum semua. Satu-satunya yang belum akrab dengannya adalah seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ dan bermata _onyx_ yang duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Pemuda yang dia ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu terlihat selalu memandang langit bahkan saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping begitu sepasang mata_ onyx_ itu menatapnya kembali. Kemudia berjalann menuju ke mejanya yang tepat berada di sebelah meja Sasuke. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan mendapati pemuda _raven_ itu kembali menatap langit.

Bel pertanda pelajaran dimulai sudah terdengar sejak tiga puluh menit lalu, tapi _sensei_ yang memiliki jadwal belum juga tiba di kelas 2-1. Mungkin sang _sensei_ sedang tersesat di jalan kehidupan atau sedang menolong nenek-nenek yang hendak menyeberang jalan.

Suara pintu yang di buka dari luar menghentikan seluruh aktifitas apapun yang sedang di lakukan seluruh murid. Mereka segera bergegas kembali ke meja masing-masing dan duduk manis.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu!_"

"Sensei, apa hari ini _sensei_ tersesat atau menolong nenek-nenek?" Tanya seorang siswi berambut merah.

Tertawa canggung mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari salah satu muridnya kemudian menjawab, "itu rahasia. Baiklah keluarkan buku paket kalian dan buka halaman 126," kemudian kembali melanjutkan ketika di lihatnya seluruh murid sudah mengikuti instruksinya. "Masing-masing soal akan dikerjakan oleh satu kelompok, dan masing-masing kelompok memiliki empat anggota. Mengerti?"

"Hai Kakashi-_sensei_!"

"Baiklah dengarkan baik-baik, kelompok satu Yamanaka Ino, Shimura Sai, Akimichi Choji dan Aburame Shino. Kelompok dua Sabaku no Gaara, Ten Ten, Rock Lee dan Hyuuga Neji. Kelompok tiga Uzumaki Karin, Suigetsu, Nagato dan Uzumaki Sara. Kelompok empat Juugo, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Shion dan Nara Shikamaru. Lalu kelompok terakhir, kelompok lima Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Tugas bisa di kumpulkan minggu depan beserta presentasi mengenai soal yang kalian kerjakan. Dan saat ini buka halaman selanjutnya."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya kiba begitu mereka sampai di depan sebuah _mansion_ megah. _Mansion_ bergaya Eropa dengan cat berwarna putih gading yang mendominasi. Di beberapa titik di lapisi dengan cat berwarna emas. Di depan _mansion _terdapat sebuah taman luas dengan bunga beraneka warna. Di tengah taman terdapat air mancur besar dengan bunga mawar berwarna merah di sekeliling-nya. Dapat terlihat pula beberapa _maid_ dan _butler_ yang keluar masuk _mansion_.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak naruto sebagai tuan rumah.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa mereka dapat terdampar di tempat ini, author akan jelaskan dengan singkat. Setelah pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_ tadi berakhir, mereka memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas di rumah Naruto dengan alasan mereka ingin mengetahui tempat tinggal pemuda pirang itu. Awalnya Naruto memang tidak setuju, tapi karena bujuk rayu dari Kiba dan Sakura akhirnya dia menyetujuinya. Dan di sinilah mereka saat ini, di Namikaze Mansion.

Mereka memandang takjub akan apa yang ada dalam rumah ini. Lukisan-lukisan yang bisa di pastikan memiliki harga selangit terpajang rapi di dinding, guci-guci besar berdiri hampir di setiap sudut, barang-barang berbahan kaca dan kristal terjajar rapi di dalam lemari kaca dengan kayu berukiran unik. Masing-masing dari mereka mendekat pada objek yang menarik perhatian mereka.

"Eh, ada fuurin juga!" ucapan Sakura sontak membuat teman-temannya menghampirinya.

"Ya,fuurin itu adalah benda turun temurun di keluarga kami." Jelas Naruto.

"Motifnya _uchiwa_ ya?" Tanya kiba.

Rupanya ucapan kiba memancimg rasa ingin tahu seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Meniggalkan lukisan kolosal yang sejak tadi di lihatnya menuju kotak kaca yang menjadi perhatian teman-temannya. Melihat fuurin itu tertarik. Fuurin yang entah kenapa dia sepertinya pernah melihat fuurin berlambang _uchiwa_—Uchiha—itu.

"Apakah ada cerita mengenai fuurin ini, naru-_chan_?"

"Ada. Fuurin ini sebenarnya milik leluhurku, Uzumaki Naruto. Konon dia adalah pembawa Kyuubi No Kitsune." Naruto mulai menjelaskan apa yang di tanyakan oleh Sakura.

"Pembawa Kyuubi No Kitsune?" ulang kiba.

"Ya. Di sebutkan bahwa dahulu, keluarga Uzumaki keturunan _onmyouj_i. Mereka menjaga keluarga kaisar dari berbagai ancaman siluman. Salah satunya adalah Kyuubi No Kitsune, tetapi saat itu Kyuubi berhasil dikalahkan. Dan untuk mencegah hal serupa terjadi kembali, salah seorang anggota klan Uzumaki menyegel Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Dan saat waktu sang pembawa Kyuubi telah sampai, Kyuubi akan'di wariskan' pada keturunannya. Itu pula yang terjadi pada Uzumaki Naruto. Ibunya adalah seorang pembawa Kyuubi, dan 'mewariskan' Kyuubi kepadanya—"

**Cring**

Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang tampak mendengarkan seksama kisah yang sedang di ceritakan oleh pemuda Namikaze, Sasuke merasa waktu berhenti ketika dia mendengar suara fuurin.

**Cring**

_Nampak di penglihatannya seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan _kinagashi_ putih sedang beradu senjata dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang dengan semu merah di bagian ujungnya. Kedua-nya beradu sengit di arena yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Pohon tumbang dimana-mana, beberapa lubang di tanah serta banyak retakan di tanah yang tidak dapat di katakan normal merupakan bukti betapa dahsyat pertarungan yang terjadi di tanah ini._

_Pemuda bersurai raven jatuh berlutut dengan tangan bertumpu pada pedangnya—Kusanagi. Mata sewarna darah dengan tanda bintang segi enam-nya memandang sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Memandang sosok pemuda bersurai pirang panjang dengan semu merah di ujung surai sewarna matahari-nya. Sosok itu memakai yukata orange yang telah koyak di sana-sini. Di belakang tubuhnya nampak sembilan ekor rubah yang melambai. Sosok itu kini tidak lagi memandangnya dengan iris samudera yang begitu dia kagumi, tidak lagi menatapnya polos melainkan, memandangnya dengan iris ruby dengan pupil vertical penuh kemarahan._

_Sekali lagi memandang sosok yang begitu dia cintai untuk menegaskan bahwa inilah yang benar. Inilah yang seharusnya dia lakukan._

_Menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Pemuda bersurai raven itu berdiri tegak, membuang Kusanagi-nya ke samping. Bibir pucatnya melafalkan segel jurus sesaat sebelum kilatan petir menyelimuti tangan kanan-nya._

_Sekali lagi iris merahnya melihat sosok pemuda yang tidak banyak bergerak—seperti tertahan sesuatu—sebelum dia menyelesaikan semuanya. Terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berlari kearah sosok ber-ekor itu sembari menghindari serangan ekor-ekor sosok itu. Dapat di lihat-nya beberapa sosok lain nampak menghalau serangan ekor itu untuk-nya._

_Senyum yang indah._

_Dia dapat melihat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum dengan indah sesaat sebelum dia menghujamkan kilatan petir di tangannya ke jantung pemuda itu._

"_sa-sasuke. . .ugh… ai-s-shi-t-teru!" surai sewarna matahari memenuhi penglihatannya. Suara berat menggema tepat ditelinganya. Dapat dirasakannya nafas berat dan tersenggal-senggal yang terasa dilehernya. Tangan kanannya bisa merasakan liquid yang mengalir dari tubuh dihadapannya. Dapat dirasakannya juga detak jantung yang terasa semakin lemah di genggamannya._

"_Ai-shi-t-te-ru," dan bisikan lirih itu terus menggema di telinganya sesaat sebelum dia merasa telah 'kembali'._

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia melihat teman-teman sekelasnya sedang mendengarkan cerita pemuda bersurai pirang di sebuah ruangan penuh dengan hiasan dan lukisan, bukan padang luas yang porak poranda, bukan medan perang yang menyisakan luka.

**Cring**

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada fuurin yang terletak di dalam kotak kaca begitu dia mendengar denting benda kaca itu. Tapi tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin benda itu berdenting tanpa ada angin ataupun sentuhan. Tidak mungkin benda itu dapat berdenting saat fuurin itu tersimpan di dalam kotak kaca. Jadi?

Dari mana suara fuurin tadi berasal?

Dari mana asal suara fuurin yang selama ini di dengarnya?

Kenapa dia baru memikirkannya sekarang? Oh, tentu saja! Karena selama ini dia mendengarnya saat tertidur—bermimpi.

Memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dulu sementara ini, Sasuke segera mengalihkan fokusnya pada pemuda pirang yang sedang bercerita. Mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang di katakan pemuda pirang itu.

"—Tetapi hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi. Segel yang menahan Kyuubi melemah dan jika segelnya rusak, Kyuubi akan bebas dan dapat menguasai Naruto-_san _sepenuhnya. Saat itu mereka benar-benar bingung akan apa yang harus di lakukan. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membunuh Kyuubi beserta pembawanya, karena saat itu Kyuubi telah hampir berhasil menguasai pembawanya."

"Lalu, apa hubungan cerita itu dengan fuurin ini?" Sakura kembali bertanya sementara Sasuke terus memutar otaknya. Mengingat kilasan yang dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu. Entah kenapa dia merasa cerita yang baru di perdengarkan pemuda pirang itu memiliki alur yang sama dengan kilasan mimpinya.

"Lalu, apakah pembawa Kyuubi itu kemudian di bunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri?" Tanya sasuke, sedikit ragu.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Bagaimana teman sekelasnya ini bisa tahu?

"Jadi benar,"

"Ya. Saat itu Naruto-_san_ yang telah di kendalikan Kyuubi lepas kendali. Untuk mengatasinya seseorang dari keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan kekasih Naruto-_san_ mencoba untuk melawan sementara _onmyouji_ lain mencari cara untuk menyegel Kyuubi tanpa membahayakan nyawa sang pembawa Kyuubi. Tapi tetap tidak di temukan cara lain. Pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu memutuskan mengakhiri kejayaan Kyuubi beserta pembawanya." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan begitu selesai menceritakan kisah di balik fuurin bermotif _uchiwa_ itu. Entah kenapa dadanya selalu terasa nyeri setiap mengingat kisah tentang fuurin itu.

"Lalu fuurin itu?" Tanya Kiba yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam.

"Fuurin itu adalah pemberian kekasih Naruto-_san_. Yang aku dengar, sebenarnya ada dua fuurin. Yang satu bermotif _uchiwa_ dan satu lagi bermotif pusaran air yang merupakan lambang keluarga Uzumaki."

"Mungkinkah, fuurin bermotif pusaran air ada di rumahmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura dengan antusias setelah dia menarik kesimpulan dari kisah yang di ceritakan Naruto.

"Tidak ada, lagi pula keluarga-ku bukanlah satu-satunya Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Dan setelah itu Sasuke dapat mendengar gumaman 'iya, benar juga' dari gadis bersurai pink lembut itu. Kemudian mereka memulai mengerjakan project yang menjadi tugas mereka dengan sedikit gaduh, mengabaikan pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang terdiam menatap lembar referensi dari tugas mereka. Tidak, Sasuke terdiam bukan karena terfokus pada lembar referensinya melainkan karena kisah yang di ceritakan oleh pemuda pirang itu terus berputar di benaknya. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menyadari saat sepasang _sapphire_ memandangnya dengan penuh kerinduan.

.

.

.

Merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dengan _bed cover dark blue_-nya begitu dia sampai di kamarnya. Memandang langit-langit dengan pandangan menerawang. Mengingat kembali pertanyaan gadis yang menjadi teman sekelasnya.

_Mungkinkah fuurin yang satunya berada di rumah ini?_

Mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengacak surai _raven_nya begitu sebuah pertanyaan lain berkelebat di benaknya.

_Kenapa dia begitu peduli dengan cerita yang di sampaikan oleh pemuda-dobe-pirang itu? Oh, mungkin karena dia merasa adanya kemiripan kisah itu dengan kilasan mimpinya._

Menghela napas perlahan begitu dia merasa jawaban yang di dapat-nya tidak membuat dia cukup puas. Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjang-nya meninggalkan kamar bernuansa biru itu menuju tempat yang mungkin terdapat benda yang di carinya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu. Kembali, dia memantapkan dirinya bahwa jika benar apa yang di carinya ada di tempat ini. Kilasan mimpi yang selama ini membayanginya akan berakhir.

Menarik gagang pintu perlahan. Menimbulkan derit dari pintu yang memang tidak sering di buka. Segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan gelap dan pengap karena debu. Menyusuri tembok dengan tangannya perlahan guna menemukan saklar lampu. Dan seketika ruangan terang dengan berbagai barang tak terpakai—dari lukisan hingga _grand piano_— terlihat tersusun rapi di bawaah sana.

Tangga kayu berderit perlahan begitu dia berjalan miniti satu persatu anak tangga. Menyapu pandangannya ke segala arah mencari benda dalam mimpinya yang mungkin memang berada di sini. Meskipun ruangan ini di sebut sebagai tempat penyimpanan barang tak terpakai tetapi nyatanya ruangan ini tidaklah seburuk itu. Benda-benda tertata dengan rapi meskipun debu menghiasai di sana sini. Maklum saja, tempat ini hanya di bersihkan satu minggu sekali.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah lemari kaca di sudut ruangan. Lemari berisikan benda-benda yang terbuat dari kaca. Hiasan-hiasan berbentuk gelas, piring dan bunga kaca beraneka warna tertata rapi. _Mungkin ada di sini, _batinnya.

Meneliti satu persatu hiasan yang terpajang. Dari rak paling atas hingga rak paling bawah.

Nihil.

Tidak ada satupun diantara hiasan-hiasan ini yang merupakan barang yang di carinya. Memang hampir semua yang ada di lemari ini terbuat dari kaca, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berupa kaca bulat dengan besi dan kertas angin.

Menutup lemari kaca itu perlahan dan kembali mencari di tempat lain. Mencari dengan teliti tetapi tidak juga dia temukan apa yang di carinya.

Menghela napas berat dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga. Melihat ke belakang kearah 'benda-benda tak terpakai' sekali lagi sebelum tangan alabsternya menekan tombol lampu dan meninggalkan ruangan yang telah gelap itu.

"Apa yang kau cari di gudang, _otouto_?"

Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak begitu mendengar suara familiar menyapa indera pendengarannya. Menghadapkan tubuhnya pada sang kakak yang melihatnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Hn, tidak." Jawabnya singkat dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang kakak yang hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"_Aniki_?" Itachi membalikkan badannya melihat sang adik yang telah menghentikan langkahnya.

Melihat sang kakak yang diam seolah menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan dia ucapkan, sasuke segera melanjutkan, "apa di rumah ini ada sebuah fuurin?"

"Fuurin?" Itachi kembali mengulang. Diam sebentar, mengira-ngira apakah hiasan kaca yang di gerakkan dengan angin itu ada di rumah ini.

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat sebuah fuurin dengan motif pusaran air, saat aku masih kecil." Jelas Itachi.

"Dimana?" dari nada suaranya dapat terlihat jelas bahwa Sasuke begitu tertarik ketika mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"Entahlah, aku lupa. Itu sudah lama sekali, _otouto_." Jawab Itachi kembali mengingat-ingat benda kaca itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke cuek dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang kakak. Sedikit banyak dia merasa kecewa denga jawaban Itachi.

Setelah meninggalkan sang kakak yang entah akan melakukan apa, Sasuke segera melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya bermaksud mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang belum sempat dia kerjakan.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelum mulai mari balas review yang tidak log in dulu. . .

**Temeiki kyuuri**

Mengenai hal itu akan terjawab di chapter depan. . .

Terima kasih sudah read dan review. .

**nurin**

Sepertinya pemotongan chapter kemarin memang kurang tepat, gomenne. . .

Semoga chapter ini lebih menarik ne. Bukan, Naruto yang sekarang manusia biasa. Fuurinnya ada tapi Sasuke belum tahu dimana.

Mereka memang pasangan, yang paling serasi. Terima kasih

**Qnantazefanya**

Salam kenal juga. Update kilat? Ugh, itu sulit dattebayo! Tapi akan ame usahakan. . .

Terima kasih. . .

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Confort**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), shounen-ai, tidak sesuai EYD, ide pasaran**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Prev. Story . . .**

"Fuurin?" Itachi kembali mengulang. Diam sebentar, mengira-ngira apakah hiasan kaca yang di gerakkan dengan angin itu ada di rumah ini.

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat sebuah fuurin dengan motif pusaran air, saat aku masih kecil." Jelas Itachi.

**Wind Chime — Fuurin**

Suara goresan pena terdengar mendominasi ruangan bernuansa biru. Terlihat di sisi kiri tempat tidur berukuran raja terdapat sebuah meja belajar dengan seorang _figure _duduk di sana. Membaca sebuah buku kemudian mengoreskan pena pada buku yang lain. Kening putihnya tampak berkerut memikirkan sesuatu.

Meletakkan pena yang sedang di pegangnya dengan kasar ke atas meja dan kemudian menghela napas berat begitu tidak ada satupun kata dari buku pejaran yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan mimpi, fuurin dan pemuda pirang yang entah kenapa begitu betah berputar-putar di otaknya.

Omong-omong mengenai pemuda pirang itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya selalu selalu berdetak kencang setiap dekat maupun mengingat pemuda pirang itu. Dia juga merasa nyaman berada di dekat si blonde seolah mereka telah lama saling mengenal. Dia tidaklah bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang saat ini tengah dia rasakan, tapi yang benar saja? Mereka baru saja mulai akrab kemarin tapi dia telah jatuh hati pada pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu? Atau mungkin dia memang telah jatuh hati sebelum kemarin? Saat tanpa sadar dia terus memerhatikan pemuda pirang itu sedang tertawa dengan teman-teman-nya. Mengagumi betapa pemuda itu terlihat berkilau saat tertawa.

_Give me smile and shine days_

_Give me smile and nice days. . .__1_

Tersentak kecil begitu dia mendengar suara dering ponselnya, menandakan bahwa dia mendapatkan sebuah _e-mail_. Beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil benda kotak berwarna hitam dengan aksen kilatan petir yang tergeletak di ujung tempat tidur. Menekan beberapa tombol pada layar _touch screen _untuk membuka _e-mail_. Senyum kecil bahagia terukir indah di bibir tipisnya begitu dia membaca deretan kata yang tertera pada layar ponsel pintarnya.

**From : Namikaze Naruto-dobe**

**To : Mine**

**Subject : Tugas**

**Ne Uchiha-san, etto. . . ada beberapa hal yang tidak aku mengerti dari tugas yang yang kemarin kita kerjakan.**

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alis-nya begitu membaca_ e-mail_ dari si blonde. Menekan beberapa tombol pada layar ponsel pintar-nya, mengetik balasan pesan untuk pemuda Namikaze itu.

**From : Mine**

**To : Namikaze Naruto-dobe**

**Subject : Tugas**

**Dobe.**

**Bukankah kau hanya perlu mengetik ulang tugas itu.**

Tidak sampai satu menit _smartphone_-nya kembali melantunkan lagu milik salah satu _band __favorite-_nya.

**From : Namikaze Naruto-dobe**

**To : Mine**

**Subject : Tugas**

**Teme!**

**Meskipun mengetik ulang, tapi aku harus kembali menambahkan beberapa hal dari referensi!**

**Kau pikir itu mudah?**

Tersenyum geli begitu dia membaca deretan kata pada layar ponselnya dan dia dapat membayangkan seperti apa ekspresi si _blonde _ketika mengatakannya.

Mata birunya yang menyipit.

Bibir mungil yang di poutkan.

Pipi tembam-nya di gembungkan dengan rona merah.

Dan tangan yang di silangkan di depan dada.

Benar-benar MANIS!

Mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan mengenai pemuda pirang yang baru di kenalnya belum lama ini.

Manis?

Demi apa sampai dia berpikir bahwa Naruto itu manis? Memang benar pipi tembam-nya yang merona terihat enak untuk di gigit dan bibir mungil-nya itu? Oh astaga! Bagaimana mungkin dia berpikir jika bibir mungil itu akan terasa menakjubkan ketika di lumatnya?

Menarik surai _raven_-nya keras begitu hal nista menjurus mesum menghampiri pikirannya. Menghentikan aksi _out of character_-nya begitu dia ingat belum membalas pesan dari Naruto. Kembali menarikan jemari-nya pada layar ponsel-nya guna mengirim pesan balasan untuk si pirang.

**From : Mine**

**To : Namikaze Naruto-dobe**

**Subject : Tugas**

**Hn, kita diskusikan besok. Aku akan ke rumah-mu besok.**

Menghela napas begitu ibu jarinya telah menekan tombol kirim. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menemui si pirang dan memastikan sesuatu. Dan mengenai pemuda pirang itu, entah kenapa dia merasa Naruto memiliki kemiripan dengan pemuda pirang yang ada dalam mimpinya.

Melihat ke arah jam dinding berwarna putih dengan jarum pendek mendekati angka dua belas dan jarum panjang menunjukkan angka sepuluh. Pukul sebelas lebih lima puluh menit, sepuluh menit lagi tengah malam huh? Pantas dia merasa mengantuk. Merasa terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk kembali belajar, Sasuke memutuskan untuk merapikan buku dan peralatan tulisnya. Kemudian bergegas untuk tidur.

**Cring**

_Terlihat dua figure pemuda duduk di tepi tatami yang menghadap langsung dengan sebuah taman. Memandang yang dewi malam yang menunjukkan kuasa-nya. Pemuda bersurai _raven _dengan rambut model melawan gravitasi tampak duduk di belakang seorang pemuda mungil bersurai pirang. Tangan putih pemuda bersurai _raven _tampak melingkar manis di pinggang ramping pemuda pirang. Tubuh kedua-nya merapat erat membagi kehangatan di malam yang cukup dingin ini._

"_Ne 'suke, aku takut." Ujar pemuda bersurai pirang. Mata birunya yang indah menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang ketara. Jemari mungil berwarna _tan _yang terlihat lebih pucat itu mengenggam erat tangan kokoh yang melingkar di pinggang-nya._

"_Aku ada di sini bersamamu, jadi jangan takut." Hibur pemuda _raven _itu. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda di hadapannya, meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja._

"_Ta-tapi, Kyuubi—"_

"_Sst, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kami pasti akan mencari cara memperbaiki segel Kyuubi." Ucap Pemuda bersurai _raven _itu, memotong kalimat apapun yang akan di ucapkan oleh si pirang._

_Deg!_

_Tangan kecokelatan itu seketika mencengkram kepala dengan helaian matahari__-__nya begitu dia mendengar bisikan di dalam otaknya. Membujuknya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan__-__nya._

"_Naru-naruto! Kendalikan dirimu!" Sosok bersurai _raven _itu semakin mengeratkan dekapannya begitu dia menyadari apa yang terjadi pada pemuda dalam dekapannya. Bibirnya tak henti memanggil pemuda pirang dalam dekapannya ketika _chakra _berwarna _orange _menguar kuat dari pemuda pirang kesayangannya. _

_Iris sekelam malamnya seketika berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga koma berputar cepat di dalamnya. Dengan _jutsu _turun temurun klan-nya—sharingan—dia mencoba untuk menekan Kyuubi yang berusaha mengambil alih tubuh dan kesadaran Naruto—kekasihnya._

_Perlahan _chakra orange _yang menguar mulai menipis sampai akhirnya menghilang, menyisakan tubuh lemah sang Uzumaki muda._

"_Sasu-ke." Tubuhnya sungguh lemah, bahkan untuk menggerakkan seujung jaripun dia tidak mampu. Sehingga dia memanggil pemuda Uchiha itu dengan suara lirih yang mampu dia keluarkan, memberitahu pada kekasihnya bahwa dia telah kembali, bahwa dia baik-baik saja—untuk saat ini._

_**Cring**_

_Denting fuurin terdengar begitu angin berhembus lembut bersamaan dengan sang pewaris Kyuubi No Kitsune menuju alam mimpi._

"Naru-naruto!" Iris sewarna malamnya terbelalak lebar. Wajah tampan-nya memucat dengan peluh bercucuran. Satu tangannya bertumpu pada tempat tidur sedang satu tangan yang lain bergerak menyentuh wajahnya.

Menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskan-nya perlahan, berusaha menormalkan napasnya yang terengah. Sasuke meraih satu gelas air putih di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan mengenggaknya hingga tak tersisa.

Sasuke merebahkan kembali tubuhnya setelah meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong itu di atas meja. Iris sewarna malamnya memandang lurus langit-langit kamarnya. Kembali mengingat apa yang telah di lihatnya—dalam mimpi—tadi. Sekarang dia benar-benar yakin Naruto yang dia kenal memang memiliki paras identik dengan 'Naruto' dalam mimpinya. Mungkinkah kilasan kejadian yang selama ini dia lihat benar-benar pernah terjadi di masa lalu? Benarkah kilasan kejadian yang dia lihat dan kisah yang di ceritakan Naruto adalah sama. _Tapi kenapa aku yang mengalami mimpi-mimpi itu?_

_Renkarnasi!_

**Sasuke pov**

_Renkarnasi!_

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba benakku terpikir mengenai renkarnasi begitu aku bertanya dalam pikiranku. Benarkah hal seperti itu ada? Bukankan itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal?

Tapi?

Jika di pikirkan kembali hal itu mungkin saja benar. Aku yang mirip seseorang yang juga bernama Sasuke di dalam mimpiku, juga pemuda pirang yang begitu mirip dengan Naruto. Juga fuurin itu. Sebenarnya dari mana suara denting itu berasal? Mungkinkan itu hanya _halusinasi_-nya saja? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Suara fuurin itu terdengar begitu nyata. Ah~ sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang aku beristirahat. Sekarang aku merasa terlalu lelah untuk berpikir.

**Sasuke pov end**

Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan matanya. Mulai mengarungi alam mimpi yang semoga lebih baik dari mimpi sebelumnya. Dan berharap semoga esok semuanya akan berakhir.

**Cring**

_Terlihat dua orang pemuda dengan perawakan yang bertolak belakang berjalan bersama di tengah keramaian. Sebuah festival _hanabi _untuk menyambut musim panen. Keduanya terus bergandengan tangan dengan raut bahagia di wajah keduanya. Menghiraukan beberapa orang yang menatap kagum ke__arah keduanya. Menghiraukan__bisik-bisik yang mengatakan betapa serasinya mereka dari beberapa pengunjung festival._

_Sebelah tangan berkulit _tan _itu di genggam erat namun lembut secara bersamaan oleh sebuah tangan _alabster_, sementara satu lagi tangannya di gunakan untuk menggenggam sebuah bungkusan yang entah apa isinya._

_"Kapan kau memesannya?" Kepala bersurai pirang yang semula melihat ke kanan-kiri kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda _raven _yang baru saja bersuara._

_"Fuurin ini?" Naruto menjawab seraya mengangkat bungkusan di genggamannya. _

_"Hn,"_

_"Beberapa hari lalu, saat aku ke festival ini bersama Menma-_nii_. Eh, tapi bagaimana kau tahu aku memesan fuurin ini?" _

_"Karena aku pikir tidak mungkin jika ada fuurin dengan motif seperti ini jika tidak memesannya terlebih dahulu. Lambang Uchiha dan Uzumaki bukanlah motif sebuah fuurin. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menggunakan sesuatu berlambang Uchiha atapun Uzumaki kecuali anggota ke dua klan." Uchiha muda menjelaskan dengan nada monoton dan ekspresi kelewat datar._

_Berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda pirang di sebelahnya yang menunjukkan wajah kagum yang entah karena apa. Mata biru bulat-nya berbinar penuh ketertarikan._

_Tahu bahwa kekasihnya memperhatikan dirinya, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, merasa pandangan yang terarang padanya begitu mencurigakan._

_"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu." Jawab Naruto dengan polosnya._

_Jika bukan karena dia begitu mencintai pemuda di sebelahnya, mungkin dia sudah melayangkan sebuah jitakan hangat ke kepala pirang itu. Jadi sebagai gantinya yang dia lakukan hanya mendengus dan melayangkan _deathglare _yang tidak lagi mempan untuk menanggapi ucapan Naruto._

_"Untuk apa kau memesan-nya?" tanya Sasuke kembali._

_Seketika Sasuke menyesali pertanyaannya begitu melihat iris biru itu menyendu. Apakah ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya?_

_Bibir tipis itu tertarik ke samping perlahan, membentuk senyum manis yang begitu kontras dengan ekspresi sendunya. "Karena, fuurin ini akan selalu menjadi penghubung kita berdua. Mengingatkan kita satu sama lain. Di kehidupan ini dan kehidupan mendatang" ucap Naruto._

_"Denting fuurin akan selalu mengingatkan kita dan aku berharap hal baik akan senantiasa menyertaimu dan kita." lanjut Naruto._

_Mendengar penuturan kekasihnya, seketika Sasuke menghentikan langkah-nya. Dia melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan menatap langsung manik biru yang begitu dia kagumi._

_Kedua tangan _alabsternya _membingkai wajah manis Naruto dan berucap dengan ekpresi penuh permohonan," apa yang kau katakan? Tolong jangan mengatakan seolah-olah kau akan pergi!"_

_"Tapi Sasuke? Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku dan aku tahu batas diriku mampu menahan Kyuubi." ucap Naruto._

_"Naruto!" Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini kecuali merengkuh tubuh sang pemuda manis kesayangannya. Karena kata penenang apapun tidak akan berfungsi untuk saat ini._

Sasuke terbangun dengan rasa sakit di dada-nya. Rasa sakit yang terasa menyesakkan. Rasa sakit yang tidak dia ketahui dari mana asalnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam weker di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Pukul enam pagi. Rupanya sudah pagi, huh?

Memutuskan untuk bangun, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Dia bisa merasakan dingin-nya lantai dengan kaki telanjang-nya.

**Cring**

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangan-nya yang hendak memutar _knop _pintu begitu dia mendengar denting fuurin. Memutuskan apa yang dia dengar hanyalah imajinasi belaka, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aktifitas yang tertunda. Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara gemericik air dan denting fuurin yang terdengar samar.

.

.

.

"Rapi sekali, kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat _outoto_?" tanya Itachi ketika adik laki-laki satunya tiba di ruang makan di minggu pagi ini.

"Bukan urusan-mu." Jawab Sasuke ketus. Sama sekali tidak peduli pada Uchiha sulung yang pundung di pojokan karena jawaban ketus-nya.

"Sebaiknya hentikan tingkah _out-of-character-_mu itu Itachi-_kun_. Dan tidak biasanya kau sudah rapi pagi-pagi Sasuke-kun? Apa kau akan pergi kencan?" tanya Mikoto, merasa geli dengan tingkah anak sulungnya yang begitu OOC karena perkataan adik-nya.

"Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu _outoto_?" Tanya Itachi yang saat ini telah kembali dari sikap _out of character-_nya_,_ dan saat ini telah men-duduk-an diri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn."

Dan seperti sarapan pagi sebelumnya, yang hanya di isi denting suara alat makan yang saling beradu. Tidak ada percakapan selama sarapan berlangsung, tidak ada obrolan ringan. Semua begitu sunyi, hingga terdengar denting garpu yang bertumbukan dengan dingin-nya lantai marmer dan pekikan tertahan dari anggota keluarga mereka yang termuda.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, seingat-nya dia sedang melakukan rutinitas pagi-sarapan-bersama keluarga-nya. Semuanya berlangsung normal, hingga dia merasakan sakit di bagian kepalan. Menarik surai _raven_-nya kuat, berharap rasa sakit itu menghilang. Dan benar saja, rasa sakit itu menghilang beberapa saat kemudian.

_Tempat ini lagi,_ batin-nya.

Begitu Sasuke membuka mata, bukan pemandangan ruang makan yang dia lihat, melainkan tanah yang telah porak-poranda.

Tidak ada siapapun di tanah ini. Hanya hamparan tanah luas dengan lubang tak beraturan dan pepohonan yang tumbang, juga dengan beberapa bagian tanah dan pohon yang masih di lingkupi api berwarna hitam.

**Cring**

**Cring**

**Cring**

Mengedarkan pandangan-nya ke segala arah, mencari dari mana denting fuurin itu berasal.

**Cring**

_Nihil._

Tidak sedikitpun tanda-tanda keberadaan hiasan dari kaca berbentuk bulat itu

**Cring**

Sasuke berjalan tak tentu arah, tetapi yang dia tahu dia berjalan ke arah suara fuurin itu berasal, tapi dari mana suara itu. Ketika dia berjalan ke arah timur, fuurin itu terdengar dari arah barat, kemudian terdengar kembali denting dari arah utara. Fuurin itu seolah bergema dari semua arah.

_Lelah._

Entah sudah berapa lama dia berjalan. Kaki-nya terasa begitu lelah. Tempat ini seolah tanpa ujung. Dia tidak yakin sudah berapa lama dia berada di sini, yang dia ingat sekitar tiga jam lebih. Tapi dia 'tak juga menemukan benda kaca itu.

Menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kanan-kiri. Sasuke mengangkat alis-nya bingung. Seingat-nya tadi dia sudah berada di sini. Beberapa meter darinya terdapat sebuah pohon yang di lalap api hitam. Bukankah tadi dia telah sampai di tempat ini.

_Mungkinkah? Dia hanya berputar-putar tak tentu arah mengikuti suara fuurin yang seolah memanggilnya?_

Memejamkan mata malam-nya begitu angin berhembus dengan kencang - seolah ingin menghempaskan apapun yang dilewati-nya. Satu tangan-nya terangkat melindungi wajah dari debu yang berterbangan. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya, yang dia lihat bukan lagi padang luas yang telah hancur. Melainkan tempat yang begitu dia kenal, kamar-nya.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari langit-langit begitu dia mendengar seseorang memanggil nama-nya. Dapat dia lihat ibu-nya duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya begitu dia rasakan sentuhan lembut jemari san ibu di sisi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan-mu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Mikoto. Mata _onyx _menunjukkan keteduhan.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja _okaa-san."_

"Ada apa sebenarnya Sasuke-kun?"

"Entahlah _kaa-san, _aku juga tidak mengerti. Yang aku tahu, aku merasakan sakit di kepala-ku bersamaan dengan suara fuurin, fan kemudian aku seperti bermimpi. Melihat sesuatu seperti masa lalu." jelas Sasuke. Dia merasa inilah saatnya ia menceritakan apa yang dia alami kepada keluarganya.

"Inikah yang selama ini kau alami?"

"Hn, awalnya aku hanya melihat kilasan ketika sedang tertidur. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar suara fuurin dan melihat kilasan kejadian ketika terjaga."

"Fuurin?" tanya Mikoto memastikan.

"Hn."

"Apakah yang kau lihat mengenai seorang pemuda pirang dan seorang pemuda dari Uchiha?" Ekspresi terkejut Sasuke sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bahwa tebakan-nya benar. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir berpoles _lipstick_ tipis Mikoto sebelum berujar. "Sepertinya memang sudah saat-nya kau tahu Sasuke-_kun._"

.

.

.

To be continue. . .

Ugh, gomenne ame lama sekali update, silahkan salahkan ame yang kena WB dan ke asikan jadi reader.

Ne minna-san, gomen ne karena men-tbc kan fic ini padahal ini chapter ketiga yang artinya chapter terakhir. Tahu kan kalo ame itu pelit words, jadi ya beginilah. . .

Tolong tomat yang minna pegang, karena chapter depan akan jadi chapter terakhir, jadi please jangan lempar ame pake tomat, lempar abang itachi aja oke?

Akhir kata **review please!**

**Review please. . . **


End file.
